The present invention pertains generally to jigs and machines which facilitate momentary manual positioning of an elongate article and thereafter cutting of the article along a path perpendicular to the axis of the article.
For installation of a Christmas tree on a stand, or other support, it is important that the trunk is severed along a plane perpendicular to the trunk to ensure the tree being supported in the vertical. Reliance on "eyeballing" during such cutting of the trunk often results in the cut surface being other than perpendicular to the tree axis with the stand supported tree being other than vertical.
It has been determined that retailers of Christmas trees greatly enhance the volume of sales when the trees are sold installed in a low cost stand.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,123,957 discloses an apparatus for transverse cutting of a log by a chain saw mounted for travel in a plane normal to the log axis. The saw blade is spring biased to a rest position. A workpiece or log rests on inclined surfaces and against stops. It is not believed that such an apparatus could precisely position and retain a Christmas tree in view of branch contact with the supports.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,557,170 discloses the use of the cut-off saw in place on an horizontal support of elongate configuration with provision made for measuring the horizontal distance between a saw blade and a selected point on the horizontal support. Again, it is not believed the device could conveniently and accurately sever Christmas tree trunks in a plane perpendicular to the trunk axis.